


It Must

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, God - Freeform, Poetry, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: How big a heart does one need to love the entire human race? ...It must be hard.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	It Must

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if that was a good summary! Um, I hope the poem will make up for it?

It must be hard to love all of humanity

It must be hard to take care of so many children

Earthly parents struggle to take care of just one child  
yet You take care of everyone

It must be hard when Your children toss You aside  
don’t care about You  
forget about You  
disown You

I can only imagine how much love you need in your heart   
to forgive the ones  
who killed Your own Son

I can only imagine how much You loved all of us,  
that Your flesh and blood would save us  
despite the cost. 

It must get tiring

It must hurt so much   
when siblings kill each other   
in war,   
in cold blood. 

It must hurt to know that we’re living in a world that can harm us  
that we’re doomed from birth to harm each other  
that an angel You once loved orchestrates it all

Someone with as big a heart as You  
it must hurt You a lot

You have a heart that’s big enough to cover all of humanity

Even if it gets tiring

Even if it hurts

Your heart is so big,  
it makes me cry

I hardly love You properly  
I don’t think it’s possible   
for my love to be that big

You put so much work into Your love

My love is just small,  
but even so,   
I hope it’s enough for You, Heavenly Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you’re someone who doesn’t do religion, or belief, we’re all walking miracles and deserve to be loved. So, God loves you! And I love you!


End file.
